Just to Complicated
by Songstar1
Summary: First story set when 4th seson hapening so ther may be refrences to that. On the outside it looks like everything is fine but when your head and your heart are in 2 places is it realy so simple on the inside. G T
1. Stupid feelings

**OK So this is my first ever story so apology's if it's really bad. All comments welcome. If you want me to continue this plz comment. So any way here goes.**

Gwen's P.O.V

In life you get boys who are just make great friends and you get boys who just make great boyfriends. So now I'm confused, me and Duncan have been going out for a year now it was great at the start don't get me wrong but now I just get the feeling we were just meant to be friends and I think he feels it to. Trent though well… that's all I can say, well.

Trent's P.O.V

I'm only kidding myself when I say I don't love her, but I can't and I hate it I hate Duncan. I remember thinking to myself look theirs maybe still a chance then he came back and all hope was lost. I tried to still be friends with her but it's just too hard. The biggest mistake I ever mad though was back on the island when she was in the final, I think what was I thinking I didn't think loved her I know I love her if only I had told maybe she would still be mine.

**I know its short but anyway what do you think should I write more or just scrap it plz**

**Give me your opinion ways to improve greatly appreciated Thanks :D**


	2. Realisation

**HI finally updated this so I hope you like it plz review set 2 weeks after 1****st**** chapter again apologies if it's bad and a bit short.**

Gwen's P.O.V

I still don't get it everyone's upset about not being in the fourth season. Personally I'm glad, but there's still a chance we could be forced to help in an episode and, and well it's Chris we have to expect anything. At least we have one good thing we get to stay at the playa de losers which is kinda cool.

I still haven't gained the courage to break up with Duncan and it makes it even harder that I see Trent every day and…I feel like I'm being watched.

Trent's P.O.V

So we all sat round the TV ready to watch the latest episode. It's about 10 minuets in when I notice Gwen's missing I brush it off and turn back to the screen to see Gwen, trapped in a box. I have to leave as I get up to go Cody asked me where I was going I just said somewhere but I can see by his face he knows where I'm going. To my room to cry and worry.

Gwen's P.O.V

So I'm kidnaped by some creeps and knocked unconscious then wake up in a box. I think I'm going to die but I'm not worried about whether or not my family will be ok. I'm worrying about Trent. Ohh S**t I think I love him.

**Again sorry if it's a bit short.**

**It may take a while to upload the next chapter as I will make it longer.**

**Plz comment.**

**Thanks :D**


	3. Problems

**OK I know I'm a terrible person for not updating sooner but laptop broke 2.i was on holiday 3.i wasn't sure what to do with this chapter but it's done now so here you go**

THIS IS SET 1 DAY AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER

Gwen's P.O.V

So now I'm sitting here crying but this was what I wanted I should be happy. I guess I just didn't expect him to break up with me.

*Flashback*

_Gwen we need to break up _

_Ok...wait hold on did you just say break up_

_Look who are we kidding this would never work we're too much like brothers and sisters. I hope you understand. And by the way he likes you to._

_*End of Flashback*_

I'm confused, my heart and my head is in a mess. I just need to talk to Bridget and Leshawna they'll know what to do.

Trent's P.O.V

So I'm screwed. Why? Well the other day I got this call. It was my ex Lorie. You may ask why that's such a problem? Well me and Lorie had been going out for 3 years and we broke up 2 weeks before I came on the show. We broke up because she cheated on me with my ex best mate Ryan and now he ran off and got married in Vegas, and now she wants to get back together with me. I have no idea what to do I loved but now I love Gwen, but she's going out with Duncan so why shouldn't I. she might have changed I don't think shed cheat on me again. That settles it I'm calling her back.

Gwen's P.O.V

I was talking to Leshawna when Bridget came back with hot chocolate and said the words that would haunt me forever "we have a problem"


End file.
